An Unexpected Lie
by Alpha Mind-Blow
Summary: Thorina Wolfclaw daughter of Fili and granddaughter of Thorin Oakenshield who is married to a nephew of Saroman the white those two have a secret that has to be a lie. A Hobbit Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A long time before the quest for Erebor and Smaug, Thorin fell in love with a dwarf by the name of Celestia. Celestia was a dwarf princess she and Thorin meet, it was love at first sight. They wanted to get married but Thror did not give them his blessing. But they planned a secret wedding and only Gandalf knew about the new couple. For 20 years they have been together. And over those 20 years they had one daughter they named Thori.

"Thori come and try this bow and arrow." Thorin was proud of his only child, Thror, Thorin's grandfather wanted a son and would made fun of Thori. "Father why is Thror so mean to me? He said I couldn't even hold an a-x." Thori cried, Thorin hugged his upset daughter, 'can't hold a knife' was an insult because dwarfs were very strong. "Well I have an idea why don't you practice different weapons and you can show him." Thori liked that idea, she tried the bow and arrow she couldn't pull back the string. She tried the sword but she couldn't left it, next was the ax she nearly tore off her arms. Thori was about to give up when Thorin gave her a knife. "Try to throw this knife at the dummy." Thorin showed her how to throw it when Thror came into the field. "Thorin how is the little princesses didn't I tell you she was mistake. Thorin was about to speak but Thori interrupted, "I will show you!" Thori threw the knife at the dummy and landed right where the heart was. Thorin was shocked but it was Thror who was really puzzled.

As she grew older her mother came very ill. Thori was 25 when her mother died, Thorin was heartbroken. "Thorin!" It was Thror Thrain's father. "A miner found this." He was holding and stone that was smooth to the touch. "I think Thori should name it." Ever since Celestia died Thori never talked much and always stood close to Thorin. "Thori?" "The Arkenstone." "I like it." But the days closed in and turned sour. Thror's love of gold grew and grew. Thorin and Thori watched him as he slowly parted from his family. Thorin's close friend Balin helped out around the kingdom. He was close to Thori, like an uncle. He would tell her stories about the old days.

When two men about Thori's age came into the throne room with a woman in their arms. "We ask your help. Our mother is hurt and do not know what to do." The one with blonde hair caught Thori's eye. Thorin replied, "Balin help her." A smile ran on both their faces. As Balin took their mother to his medicine room Thorin asked them their names; the blonde's name was Fili and his little brother's name was Kili. Thorin saw that Thori liked the older dwarf, "Thori can you help Balin?" Thori did what her father said. When Thori left he turned to Fili, "That girl that you like is my only child and you will not do anything unless I hear about it." Fili was polite and said, "Understood." About one month later Fili's and Kili's mother was dead, Balin said that she may have died in the night.

Over that month Thori and Fili have been meeting every night telling stories. One night that they were together Fili put his arm around her for the first time. "Fili you're different, I like that. Sorry if my father was mean to you." Thorin was outside the room hearing everything they were saying. Right when Fili was about to make his move, "What are you doing Thori!" "Father." "Fili, get away from my daughter." Thorin's sword was at Fili's neck; the blade dug deeper into his neck it started to bleed. Fili tried to comfort her but she found herself crying in Fili's arms. Thorin grew less attached to his daughter, and Thori and Fili were so close that they both asked Thorin for his blessing in marriage. Thorin thought about it for weeks and finally said yes. The wedding was amazing and everyone was there, Thori's dress was a dark blue with fur and Thror's king belt. Fili was in his armor and everything was going great. They had their kiss but when the first dance was done Thorin and Fili had a private talk that left Thori unprotected. "You will take good care of her and make sure you will always love her, make nothing ever ha." A scream interrupted him, it was Thori. Thorin and Fili ran over to see what was going on, "Thori's gone!" Kili cried to is brother. "Thorin, Thori had her throwing knife belt with her." Thorin shot Fili a look, how does he know? Thorin had his best dwarfs and tracking dogs to found Thori but nothing. "Fili, Kili there is no hope of finding her." Thorin lost all hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Thori woke up in a cell, she realized that her dress was gone and she was in armor but her knifes were there. An orc grabbed her and through her on the ground, she grabbed one of her throwing knifes and threw it one of the orc's necks. "Don't even bother." It was Azog said in the orc language, she knew everything that he was saying. "I heard you are very good at throwing knifes and combat. So show what you got!" The dark sky opened and she was in the arena with orcs staring at her on the dirt ground. "How about orcs first." An orc came out of a cage all in armor and large sword. Thori threw one of her knifes and the orc blocked it with its sword. The orc swung his large sword right at Thori and hit her leg which brought her to the ground, Thori stabbed the orc in the neck and he dropped. Black blood was all over her hands and knife. Everyone fell silent when Azog stood up and said, "Can you take the wargs!?" Two wargs came out and attacked her, she was beaten and tortured for hours and hours. All covered in blood and two thirds of it was hers, "You are good, bring out the changer!" Thori has heard of the changers; there are only one of each species exist. A white warg with flaming green eyes and black stripes came howling out. Thori could tell it was a girl. "Change her forever!" "Thori!" It was a voice of hope. It was Fili. "Hurry!" Azog said. The warg came full speed and rammed into her and pinned her to the ground. Fili saw his wife on the ground and he thought she was dead. Thori moved her hand around and Fili knew that she was alive. Fili cried "Thori!" The warg looked at Fili and bit down on Thori, Azog and all the orcs started to laugh. Thori felt rage in her and stabbed the warg and she threw herself at Fili's feet. The warg started to run toward Azog, Fili picked her up and ran. Thori and Fili both heard in their heads, "It is too late the poison in already in."

Fili and Thori both made it to the Blue Mountains, Thorin saw his daughter in pain and suffering and knew of only one way to save her. "She has to go to Rivendale, Thorin." Balin knew what was wrong with her. She was turning. "Fine we will go Fili, Kili, and Balin and I will go." Fili and Kili walked over to the door Thorin whispered in Balin's ear, "I'm only doing this for my daughter nothing else." When Thorin left the room Balin laughed quietly. It was a two week gallop to get to Rivendale and Thori barely made it alive. Thorin met Zeldia Celestia's mother who was an elf, and Thorin knew what that means. Thori was half elf, and Thori may die like Celestia did. Lord Elrond didn't even know what was happened to her. But three words described the whole thing she was turning. She was turning into something that no one knows, but Azog knew exactly what happened. The first night in Rivendale all was okay second night fine, but the third night was a nightmare. Thori changed when Fili was asleep, in her dream she changed. The next morning she told Fili about her dream, she was running through the woods and orcs was chasing her and she was shot in the heart by an arrow, but she just kept running then she stopped turned around and jumped and hit one of the orcs and woke up. Lord Elrond was puzzled at the dream, maybe she saw her death. "Thori do you remember anything more about the dream?" Lord Elrond asked, but before she could reply Fili said, "The pale orc said 'It's too late the poison in already in." Arwen Lord Elrond's daughter came in to see how Thori was doing. "Father may I speak to her alone?" Lord Elrond nodded at her and grabbed Fili and left. "Thori what happened? You can tell me not one else is here but me." Arwen's voice was as smooth as a flowing river. "On my wedding day I was taken away to a cell it was an orc cell. Azog the pale orc was attacking me with his wargs and orcs. Then he said 'Bring the changer'." "Did any of the blood get into your wounds?" It took a bit for Thori to find her strength to speak again. "Yes." Then Thori passed out, Arwen ran to find her dad. "Father! Father! I know what's wrong with her!" "What is wrong with her?" It was Gandalf, "She was bit by a changer a wolf changer." "Arwen, she could die. Where is she?" They were almost there when Thori screamed, "GANDALF!" When Gandalf opened the door Thori was no were in sight. "Gandalf is that her?" A black wolf was on the ground she turned and looked at them there was a golden stripe on both sides, and her eyes was a glowing blue. She charged them Arwen and Gandalf ran out and slammed the door shut. Thorin, Fili, and Lord Elrond ran to see what happened. "It happened, didn't it?" Lord Elrond was right she changed. Then they all heard crying, Fili opened the door and closed it behind him. Thori was on the floor crying Fili looked around and there was claw marks ever where. Everyone started to walk in, "I'm so sorry Arwen, and Gandalf I'm so sorry." Her crying started to get louder, and it sounded like a dog whining for its master. About a week later Thori was able to control her changing and was able to return to Erebor. Months later Thori had news to share, she was having Fili's child.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili was great with, but Thorin was not so pleased with his daughter. When Thori had her child it was a girl, and Fili named her Thorina, Thori loved the name. Fili went to the kitchen to get Thori a cup of water Thorin came in.

"Who do you think you are?" Thorin pinned him to the wall, "Are you taking an advantage over my daughter? Do remember what happened in Rivendale? If the same thing that happened to Thori is passed down to Thorina I don't what I would do to you."

"I hear you Thorin." Fili was about to pass out when Thori yelled, "Fili come see this!" Thorin let him go and he ran to Thori's room. Thorina had three silver stripes in her black hair. One on both sides and one on the top of her head.

"Thori look at your hair." Two golden stripes one on both sides was in her long black hair. This was Gandalf's first looking at the future queen,

"She has the three silver marks of a princess. But there is something that puzzles me. There are four claw marks on her that are silver." Thori looked at Gandalf and then looked at Thorina it was true. What have I done?

Thorina was ten when she and Fili was playing outside and she learned how to fight.

"Daddy? Why is it so hot out here I'm burning."

"We can finish this later." Thorina interrupted, "Daddy look a dragon!"

"You have one imagination."

"No daddy a real dragon and it's burning Dale!" Fili looked over and there was a dragon and was burning Dale.

"Thorina we have to, Thorina?" Thorina was holding a bird that was burned, "Daddy look, look what that Smaug did to my bird!" Then the bird's eyes closed, "Daddy!" Fili picked her up and the bird and grabbed his horse and galloped all the way to Erebor. With Thorina crying on his shoulder, "We are all most there hang in there, daddy will get you home." When they got to Erebor the dragon was already in the kingdom. Fili stopped the horse at the end of the bridge, Thori ran out covered in smoke. Then everyone else started to run out Thorin ran out with Thrain holding on to him.

"Thorin? Where do we go, wait look the elves!" Thorin called out to them but they turned around and left. The dwarfs walked for around 100 years and found a new home in the Blue Mountains. Thorina grew up not remembering what happened when she was little. Fili taught her how to throw knifes she was pretty good at it. She tried the a-x and nearly killed a poor crow. Kili taught her the bow and arrow she didn't really like it. She loved iron claws, it was her favorite weapon. King Thror wanted to reclaim Morei but the orcs got their first, Thori didn't fight because she pregnant. Fili and Thorina fought side by side with Kili and his bow. The pale orc was there killing dwarfs left and right, he decapitated the king and killed Thrain. Thorin fought him for hours and hours, his shield broke and there was oak branch on the ground, he picked it up and cut off Azog's hand. The dwarfs won but the dead was beyond the count of grief. Thorina went around to see if there was any survivors there was a boy about Thorina's age on the ground with an arrow in him. "Hold still this may hurt for a second." She said to him, she pulled out the arrow, and screamed.

"What is your name?"

"It's Cray, what's yours?"

"Thorina granddaughter of Thorin."

"Your highness."

"Don't I'm nobody my mother is next in line and they 'need to protect her."

"Hey that's better than the life I have or had. My family was killed by the dragon." Thorina hugged him and he hugged her, "Thorina who is this?"

"This is Cray." When she looked up her armor was stained with fresh blood.

"Take him way he needs help." Thorin started to walk away, "Thorin! You used an oak branch instead of your shield I give you the name Thorin Oakenshield."


	4. Chapter 4

Years later Thorina and Cray grew up had adventures, they were like brother and sister. But Thorina already had two little brothers to deal with. Oakenfire the older one and Oakenlight. Oakenlight had one bronze stripe in his long oak colored hair. One day Thorina and Cray was walking in the woods when orcs attacked them. Thorina had her knifes her sword and her claws. Cray had a bow and arrow and a sword. An orc picked up Cray and threw him, Thorina ran over to him and a voice that sounded something she's heard before. Azog was on a white warg with black stripes, Thorina growled and jumped on the warg but she threw her on a tree.

"Cray go get my father and Thorin." Cray nodded and ran as fast as he could. When they all got their Thorina was nowhere in sight there was a black wolf with three silver lines. The wolf chased the orcs away and fainted, when she woke up she was in a cage in Blue Mountains.

"Who are you and who do you work for!" Thorin had a blade on her neck.

"Thorin it's me Thorina!" Thorina turned back into her dwarf form and cried. Cray gave her his coat and hugged her.

"You gave me a name and you saved Cray's skin I will give you the name Thorina Wolfclaw."

Years passed since the attack and Thorin wanted to take back Erebor, he wanted a company to go with him. He chose Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, and Dwalin. Thorin didn't want Thorina and Cray to come but they didn't listen, they walked all the way to the Shire.

"I think this is the right place." Cray knocked on the round green door.

"Gandalf good to see you are we late for anything?" Gandalf was shocked that Thorina and Cray was there.

"Thorin will not be happy once he gets here." A small man only three and a half feet tall came out from behind Gandalf,

"Bilbo I want you to meet Thorina Wolfclaw and her best friend Cray."

"Nice to meet you Thorina and Cray."

"Nice to meet you too." Cray didn't speak.

"Don't mind him he doesn't speak much anymore." Gandalf pushed them both to the dining hall.

"Thorina?" Bilbo sounded like a child,

"How did you get the name Wolfclaw?" Everyone stopped and looked at Bilbo and Thorina,

"It was a long time ago Cray was there to. The pale orc attacked me and I used wolf claws to drive him away. I don't really like to talk about it." Thorina walked over to her father Fili, three large bangs on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said. It was Thorin king under the mountain.

"Gandalf I thought this place would be easy to find I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door." Bilbo came up,

"Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark I put it there myself, Bilbo Baggins I want you to meet Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked at Thorina and Cray instead,

"I told you two not to come."

"You couldn't stop us." Cray said in his deep voice.

"I wasn't really talking to you, Thorina Wolfclaw why are you here?" She didn't answer. It was almost like he forgot that everyone was here.

"Thorina, Cray go outside we have things we need to discus." Thorina and Cray went outside while the dwarfs 'discussed' what the next plan of action was.

"I don't know why Thorin doesn't want us, we are two of the best dwarfs out there." Cray replied,

"One dwarf."

"I forgot." Thorina smiled and Cray smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Thorina woke up inside with Cray,

"Wake up Thorina you are now part of the company." It was Balin.

"Gear up we leave." Thorin said to all of the dwarfs.

"Thorin where is Bilbo?" Cray asked. Thorin didn't answer. Everyone got a ponies but Thorina, she didn't like ponies, and she wanted to eat them. She didn't mind walking the whole way she liked walking she always felt free.

"I bet that Bilbo will come what do you say father?" Thorina asked even though he was a pony she was almost as tall as him.

"I think he will show up Kili?"

"No." Kili was always like that since their mother died.

"Wait! Wait!" It was the voice Thorina wanted to hear it was Bilbo.

"I signed it!" He was holding the contract and he gave it to Balin. Thorina gave him a smile, he smiled back.

"Everything seems to be in order, welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Everyone cheered, maybe because some get their prize money.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said to Fili and Kili.

"No, no that won't be necessary I'm good with walking holidays even go to Frogmortant once." Fili and Kili both picked him up and put him on a pony.

"Cray you seem quite today what's up?" Cray said nothing,

"It's nothing Thorina it's just something that my mom said to me before she died. 'We are nobody compare to the kings and queens we are just a waste of space.'"

"I never thought of it that way." Thorina's feet were tired which was unusual,

"Gandalf I don't know why but my feet hurt." Gandalf looked at her and laughed,

"Well we are not giving you a pony, from what happened last time." Everyone stopped and looked at Thorina no one knew her secret besides, Gandalf, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Cray that were here. Thorina was red hot with embarrassment,

"We keep moving!" Thorina's voice was as soothing as a wolf's howl in the dark. It shocked Bilbo so much that he almost fell off the pony. Everyone started to move again,

"Thorina your voice was like a wolf's howl it was beautiful."

"Thank you master Baggins."

"Come on Ori pay up!" Money bags was being tossed around Kili paid Thorina.

"What was that about?" Bilbo asked Thorina,

"We all took bets to see if you would show up."

For hours they traveled more and more, over hills and in the woods, it was almost dark when Thorin stopped everybody and called it a night on the side of a mountain. Thorina was asleep on Cray's shoulder when Bilbo woke up by Bombur's snoring. He gave his pony Mertial an apple, and brushed her mane. Bilbo saw in the corner of his eye Thorina walking to the edge of the cliff.

"Thorina where are you going? Thorina?" Bilbo snuck over to her, her dark blue hood was on and her long black hair was covering her face.

"The full moon it is said that on the night of the brightest full moon in the month you were born you will have no choice." Thorina spoke then she howled. Bilbo slowly backed away over to Gandalf,

"What is she talking about?" Balin answered for him,

"On princess Thori's and Fili's wedding day Thori was taken by the pale orc." Thorin woke up when he said pale orc.

"She was beaten for hours and hours." Bilbo looked over at Thorina and she was looking out into the night in the same place.

"Then something called a changer that was a warg bit on her throat. About a year later a new princess was born in Rivendale. Young Thorina, she was about 20 years old when she went into the battle for Moraia. That's how she and Cray met, she saved his life. Years passed and Thorina and Cray were in the woods when the pale orc and his pack showed up. She told Cary to go get Thorin and Fili when they came a wolf was there a slick black wolf with three silver lines and glowing green eyes was fighting them. The wolf passed out and Thorin put her in the dungeons under Blue Mountains Thorin was about to kill her with a poison blade when she turned back into a dwarf again. She attacked a prize pony and killed it." Everyone looked at Thorin and Thorina.

"Balin that was a while ago and I can control it now." Gandalf and Balin stared at each other like reading each other's minds.

"Gandalf." Thorina sniffed the air,

"I smell something foul." No one heard her, she looked over to the next cliff and saw one set of glowing green eyes. She knew those eyes the eyes that made her and her mother's life miserable, the pale orc's steed. She was there just staring at her and she was staring at her back.

"I will find you and I will kill you." Thorina spoke to loud,

"Thorina what is the matter?" Gandalf asked. Thorin and Dwalin looked at Thorina,

"It's nothing Gandalf it's nothing."

"THORINA WOLFCLAW!" Gandalf screamed which scared Bilbo,

"What is wrong?" Thorina felt so light headed and shy, what would she say what would she do all these things were running through Thorina's mind. Fili stood up and Thorina's eyes rolled back into her head showing only white and fell, Fili ran over and caught her before she hit the stone ground.

"You saw her didn't you?" Gandalf said to the passed out Thorina. Cray picked Thorina up and put her inside a cave and laid her on one patch of grass inside. In the ceiling right above her was a hole where the full moon was perfectly filling the hole. Thorina's black and silver hair looked like it was glowing in the moonlight, she was so beautiful. Cray leaned over and kissed her on her cracked lips, her skin was so soft and in the moonlight her armor glowed. Cray went to kiss her again but Fili and Thorin came in,

"Cray what are you doing to my daughter?" Fili almost screamed but he remembered everyone could hear outside.

"I was, making sure she was still breathing." Cary lied.

"Cray may I ask one question?" Thorin said.

"Sure what is it?" Cray was nervous on what Thorin was going to say.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Thorin's voice echoed all through the cave and through the valley.

"Thorin? I'm right here, and I would be more quiet if I where you. I think I heard something in the woods." Thorin showed some signs of relief,

"Never do that again, okay all I want is that you are safe." Gandalf stepped and said that everyone should just sleep and they did.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry if there are some mistakes! Just a quick update, I will be starting my Avengers fanfic soon, and also my Markiplier/ Darkiplier fanfic! Let me know if you all want any X readers for any of my fanfics. Thanxs! **_

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone packed up their stuff and started walking again, down the mountainside then it started raining.<p>

"Mr. Gandalf? Can you do something about this rain?" It was Dori the 'mother' of Nori and Ori,

"It is raining master dwarf." He started Dori showed a tiny smile,

"And it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Dori lost his smile, Thorina giggled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Bilbo asked Thorina in the smallest of voice.

"I have known Dori for many years and did he change over those years."

"Can you tell me a little bit about everyone?" Bilbo, Thorina guessed was lost in the world of the dwarfs.

"Fili is my father and his brother my uncle is Kili. Thorin is my grandfather his daughter Thori is my mother." Thorina was interrupted by Dwalin,

"What is that smell?" Thorina put her black hood back on, forgetting that she took it off.

"It smells." He sniffed the air, "wet dog smell." Everyone stopped their ponies and looked at Thorina, then everyone but Fili, Cray, Gandalf, Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo laughed,

"You guys thinks it funny that she is like that?" Cray nearly shouted,

"It's not her fault, but she is better than all of you!" Cray turned his pony but around and kept on walking.

"The boy's right." Balin looked at his little brother Dwalin,

"It's not her fault." He and his pony walked next to Thorin and watched. Thorina walked through the line of dwarfs on ponies.

"It is a talent that I have and I wish to keep it." Of course Bilbo was so confused. Thorin told the dwarfs,

"We keep moving before nightfall." All of the dwarves just looked at each other confused. In a few hours the company rose to a halt to an old abandoned torn up little farm house.

"We will camp out here for the night." Thorin pointed,

"Fili, Kili look after the ponies make sure you stay with them." They both nodded their heads and began to take off their ponies gear.

"Oin, Gloin get a fire going." Gandalf called out to Thorin,

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Thorin gave Gandalf an uneasy face

"We could make for the hidden valley." Thorin replied,

"I told you already I will not go near that place."

"Why not the elves could help us we could get food rest advice." Thorin snapped back at him,

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor what help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to revise help from the people who betray my grandfather, who betray my father."

"You are neither of them I did not give that map and to hold onto the past." Gandalf was mad and everyone could tell.

"I did not know they were your to keep." Thorin said back at him. Gandalf gave Thorin a long stare and stormed away. Bilbo asked in his sweet voice,

"Gandalf where are you going?"

"To seek the company to the only one who got in his sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, master Baggins! I've had enough dwarves for one day." Thorin acted like nothing happened,

"Come on Bilbo we're hungry."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin, he shrugged.

Thorina and Cray went out hunting and Cray killed two full grown rabbits, and Thorina killed a full grown stag,

"Wow you two are some of the best hunters out of the 13 of us!" Balin motioned to Bofur and Bifur to take the stag and the rabbits away, "Thorin what do you think?" He said nothing, "How about you two go help Bofur and Bifur with the cooking?" They both walked into their direction.

"Thorin you have to be somewhat proud of them." Thorin looked in the other direction,

"My dear Balin I am proud but I don't want them both to run off like a bunch of kids!" Thorin sat down, and Balin sat next to him, "Thorin you were like that too, look those two love each other and they will do anything for each other, for the company, and for you. Like you and Celestia, you two were like two peas and a pod."

"Can we not pull her up please?" Thorin snapped.

"Sorry Thorin but you can't worry about those two so much. Thori is next for the throne." Thorin cut him off, "Thori already said she didn't want the throne." Thorin looked up at him, "she didn't want to hurt anyone."

"What about Fili?"

"He said that he didn't want the throne either."

"So that's what your so worried about?!"

"Yes."

Balin stood up, "I think I will help Thorina and Cray, and Thorin think about what you are doing and what needs to be done."

"Thorina can you help me carry these soups to your father and uncle, and Cray?" Bilbo gripped three soup bowls filled with soup in his arms. "Sure." Thorina replied, she grabbed one and went over to where Fili, Kili, and Cray were watching the ponies. When Thorina and Bilbo got there Fili, Kili and Cray where frozen.

"What is wrong you three you looked like you have all seen a ghost." Thorina laughed a bit. "Um I don't think you understand, have a slight problem." Cray said

"We had 20 ponies now there's 16." Kili added.

"Everyone go around and see which ones are missing." Fili ordered.

After counting and remembering names the four missing were Daisy, Bongo, Mertial, and Minty.

"Daisy, Bongo, Mertial and Minty are missing." Thorina said quietly.

"Why so quite?" Kili responded loudly.

"Just in case something is out here that stole the poor ponies."

"I didn't think of it like that." Kili whispered.

"Sometimes uncle, I think that you are the stupidest person on the earth."

Kili just stood there to proses what Thorina said. "My point exactly."

They all snuck around when they spilt up. "Okay Thorina and I we will go to the right, you," Cray pointed to Fili, "you take your brother and Bilbo and take the left." Fili nodded and they went in their directions.

"Cray what do you think we will find?" Thorina asked sneaking around a tree.

"I don't know what we will find but whatever it is I won't let it get you." Then Cray kissed her on the lips.

"You're still a good kisser." Thorina joked.

"Oh really?" Cray pulled her in closer.

"But I suppose it could be better." Thorina tested him to see what he would do.

"Is this better?" Cray kissed her a little harder.

"Much."

Thorina could see three selowets watching them, Thorina just smiled.

"You know they are watching right?"

"Right now I don't care." He kissed her again and put his hand on her stomach.

"How is he?" Then a huge crash scared them all half to death.

"What in Durin's beard was that?!" Thorina cried out. Then Fili, Kili, and Bilbo came up from behind them and almost scared them half to death.

"Sorry, but I think we are going against trolls here." Fili whispered. Thorina sniffed the air, "Three of them."

"How do you know?" Bilbo squeaked out.

"I don't want to scare any of you scaredy-cats but I see three of them right there." She pointed to the three shadows with a large fire light.

"Bilbo," Kili whispered, "you're the smallest in all of us so you go and get the ponies and we will be right behind you." Kili pushed Bilbo out in the open.

"Kili are you trying to get Bilbo killed?" Thorina pulled Bilbo back behind the safety.

"No but I don't want to be killed and he has the best chance of getting out alive." Kili pushed Bilbo back out into the open.

"No, I will not have Bilbo out there and getting killed." Thorina pulled him back in.

"Fine how about you two go." Kili stated.

"Um, Bilbo if you don't mind but I will go with you." Cray almost pulled her back when he stopped himself.

"Okay, I'll go." Bilbo looked back where the trolls' fire was. Thorina could sense that he was uneasy.

"Don't worry Bilbo I will be right at your side, always I promise." Thorina wished that it worked and it did, Bilbo gave a small smile.

"You three go get the rest if things get iffy." Cray nodded and when no one was looking he hugged and kissed her on her head. It felt to her like she was under a good luck spell.

"I love you." He whispered, "Love you too." She replied. Then Bilbo and Thorina went over to the fire's glow softly. Then Bilbo stepped on a twig and it made a huge snap. Bilbo looked up and saw a shadow coming towards him.

"Quick jump on my back." Thorina bent down a bit.

"But" Bilbo protested,

"I don't care climb up now." She was so close to shouting. Bilbo climbed up on Thorina's back and held on for dear life. Thorina looked around a found a tree that is tall but easy to climb.

"You're not serious right? Tell me you're not." Bilbo gripped on tighter.

"Yep I'm serious, and hold on to." Thorina made a running start very quietly which surprised Bilbo. Then she ran up the tree she stopped at about 15 feet up in the air.

"Thorina to be honest I'm really scared of heights." Bilbo dug his face in Thorina's back to hide his face from seeing how high up they were.

"Hold on we haven't been up here for more than five seconds." Thorina got hushed by Bilbo who pointed to a troll that walked right next to the tree that they are in. Thorina grabbed a branch and threw it far away and the troll went over to see what it was.

"Hold on." Thorina whispered, she stood and jumped over to the next tree over nearly silent. Then jumped to the next tree, and the next tree and the next tree, till they got to a large oak tree over the trolls' campfire.

"Um, so I see the ponies but how do I get to them?" Bilbo pointed to the pen with the four missing ponies.

"Here." Thorina put Bilbo down and pushed him to the end of the branch.

"How is this going to help us?" Bilbo asked looking down.

"Just wait for it." Thorina laughed on the inside, then a wind blew the branch that Bilbo was on bent down safely to the ground.

"Bilbo take this." Thorina carefully threw down one of her knifes down to Bilbo, and it landed on a log. 'Thanks' he mouthed, and yanked the blade out of the fallen log. Thorina jumped down and pulled out one of her longer blades, and tailed Bilbo. Thorina and Bilbo managed to sneak around the other two trolls and got to the pen with the ponies in it.

"Bilbo take that the knife and cut the rope." Thorina whispered and started to walk towards the trolls.

"Thorina, what are you doing?" Bilbo was freaking out on what to do.

"Hush, I know what I'm doing." Thorina put her finger to her lips and walked over to the back of the trolls.

"Did you hear that Bert?" Said the smallest troll with a very narrow face, who would not stop sneezing.

"I didn't hear a thing you must have heard a bird or something." Said the other larger troll with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Thorina, what are you doing?" Bilbo nearly started to cry.

"Bilbo I know what I'm doing." Thorina gave her smile to Bilbo and started to walk towards the trolls.

"Evening gentlemen." Thorina walked in and bowed politely.


End file.
